Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a data storage device and a data storage method, and more particularly, to a data storage device and a data storage method which utilize parity code to repair data in order to save storage space.
Description of the Related Art
There are various forms of nonvolatile memory used in data storage devices for long-term data retention, such as flash memory, magneto-resistive RAM, ferroelectric RAM, resistive RAM, spin transfer torque-RAM (STT-RAM), and so on.
How to improve the operational efficiency of a data storage device is an important issue in this area of technology.